The Twelve Wheels
by OverMaster
Summary: An Alternate Universe Anime Megacrossover. Please review.


DRAMATIS PERSONAE:

- Ranma Saotome (origin series:Ranma 1/2): Ranma is a 16 years old, proud and often overconfident of himself artial martist, who has been travelling the world training with his father since he was a child and his mother, Nodoka, died. Through these travels, Ranma has picked up all sorts of diverse fighting styles and disciplines, and now, despite his young age, he's extremely gifted and able at fighting.  
However, during their recent stay on the Jusenkyo area of China, Ranma accidentally fell into the mystical, cursed legendary 'Spring of Drowned Girl', and now he transforms into a female redhead version of himself when splashed with cold water. Hot water turns him back into a boy, though.

- Genma Saotome (origin series: Ranma 1/2): Ranma's father, and a lazy, greedy, dishonest, irresponsible and loudmouth man with an extenssive knowledge of martial arts, although his cowardly and laziness often prevents him from showing his true abilities.  
Like his son, he also fell into a cursed spring, the 'Spring of Drowned Panda', adquiring a curse similar to Ranma's, but with a... um... panda bear twist.

- Soun Tendo (origin series: Ranma 1/2): Genma's old friend and owner of a martial arts Dojo (training hall) and an old pension house in Nerima, in the outskirts of Tokyo. Soun is a mostly serious and somewhat distant man here (not nearly as theatrical and crying prone as his traditional manga/anime self), and even has a dark secret about his past, but that should be revealed very late in the story.

- Kimiko Tendo (origin series: Ranma 1/2... well, kind of): Soun's wife and the mother of his daughters, she's still alive in this universe, but since a few years ago, she has fallen into a sickly, weak and even mentally frail shadow of her former self. Nowadays, she just looks like an easily distracted, often distanced from reality, poor woman, but she still can go ragingly mad and furious when she thinks any other woman is approaching her husband with conquest intentions.

- Kasumi Tendo (origin series: Ranma 1/2): The Tendos' eldest daughter, and the caretaker of the Tendo household since her mother's illness. Kasumi is mostly a sweet, honest, pure and sincere 19 years old lady, but she isn't above spying on her sisters and anyone else in her house if she thinks that's needed, since she's often quite overprotective and even overbearing of those about her.

-Nabiki Tendo (origin series:Ranma 1/2): The Tendos' middle daughter. With 17 years of age, she is a cold, calculating and slightly arrogant lover of rest and relaxation, being selfcentered and lazy most of the time. In this particular universe, she never needed to develop her scheming mercenary/money making tendences, and grew up to be a more introverted and lonely person, with a big liking for cats and reading shoujo manga when no one is looking at her.  
Her aura of apparent maturity and mysterious elegance, however, has made her immensely popular between her high school's boys.

- Akane Tendo (origin series: Ranma 1/2): The youngest Tendo girl, at her 16 years of age she is an active, energetic and athletic tomboy, not at all popular between her male schoolmates, who tend to see her as 'one more of the guys', but with a huge legion of female followers and friends (most of which, by the way, can't stand Nabiki). She is a rather good and strong fighter, and has a quick temper, but overall she is the second nicest of the sisters.  
And unlike her manga/anime counterpart, she has short hair here since the very beginning of the story, due to reasons to be explained later.

-Kuro (origin series: Cyborg Kuro-chan): Nabiki's beloved pet, he is a small black cat... and highly smart for a cat as well. He has a deep affection for Nabiki and will look at pretty much everyone else with distrust; he's also pretty much against anyone approaching his master.  
However, things will happen soon in the storyline that will push his life into a bizarre new path...

- Otaru Mamiya (origin series:Saber Marionette J): In this reality, Otaru was the son of another friend of Soun's, and when that man died, Soun accepted the child in his house and raised him alongside his daughters. Now, at his 17 years old, Otaru looks at Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane as his sisters, and he has a special bond of friendship with Akane.  
Otaru is kind and sensate most of the time, but will step up to almost anyone in rage to help defend his addoptive family. However, not being as strong and able as Akane, and not as smart as Nabiki, she often is on his 'sisters''s shadow, and looked down at by many of his classmates.

- Mrs. Ichinose (origin series: Maison Ikkoku): One of the Tendo pension's residents, here she is a middle aged, fat and short widow with a liking for both big amounts of liquor and noising in on anyone else's private life. She has a 6 years old son, Kentaro, who despite his short age often seems to be the most level headed resident of the house.

- Rio Kinezono (origin series: Burn Up Excess): Another resident of the pension, and a exhuberant, blonde low rank police officer in her early to mid 20s. She's often greedy and she is a financial disaster, always looking for more and more money to throw up buying whatever tickles her fancy, causing her to be always late on her rent.

- Jyllass (origin series: The Slayers Try): In this mixed world, talking animal men aren't hard to run into (just like in other anime worlds, like Dragon Ball ). However, most of them are looked down and despised by most of the human society.  
Jyllass is a small, one eyed fox man with a shady criminal past as a bombs and arms maker for animal-men gangs. He has left that past behind and made a new life for himself as another resident of the Tendo pension. He isn't the brightest bulb in the box, but his knowledges of making tricky explosives and guns will make him mildly useful against villains in the future.

- Hanagata Mitsurugi (origin series: Saber Marionette J): The Tendos' young, flamboyantly gay next door neighbor, he has a huge unrequited crush for Otaru. He is a known millionaire's son, but other than that, he has terribly bad luck and is the frequent victim of all sorts of accidents and beatings.

- Ryouga Hibiki (origin series: Ranma 1/2): An old acquaitance of Ranma's childhood and an expert and strong martial artist himself, cursed with both an extraordinarily bad sense of direction and... something else. Currently looking for vengeance against Ranma due to facts unknown by anyone but himself.

- Tatewaki Kuno (origin series: Ranma 1/2): The captain of Tomobiki High School's kendo club, he is rather dumb, but he is a very tough and skilled fighter, madly in totally unrequited love with Nabiki. Often bullies information about her from Otaru.

- Setsuna Meioh (origin series: Sailor Moon): This mysterious woman is a History Teacher in Tomobiki High, and seems to know an awful lot about everyone around her. Her true motives and intentions are unknown to everyone but herself. She is also the 'Third Wheel', but what is the meaning of that anyway?

- Professor Tomoe (origin series: Sailor Moon): The Principal of Tomobiki High, he is a mysterious and reserved man as well, with plans that seem to stretch far beyond mere education. Very little is known about him for sure, but he is still considered by most people as one of the pilars of the community in Nerima.

-Onimaru Takeshi (origin series: Yaiba): Kuno's right hand boy and second of the Tomobiki kendo club. He is almost always overshadowed by Kuno, and this and other things will eventually transform him from mere bitter follower to one of the series' main villains.

- Miyako Inoue (origin series: Digimon Adventure 02): 12 years old Miyako is the youngest daughter of Otaru's boss at his part time job. She is an enthusiast of computers, and has an unspoken small crush on Otaru.

- Doctor Tofu (origin series: Ranma 1/2): The local doctor, specialized in chiropracticy. He is a kind and well thought man whom Akane has a crush on, but he is in love with someone else...

- Nurse Joy (origin series: Pocket Monsters): Tofu's loyal assistant at his consultory. She's a bit of an airhead, but still she's an able nurse, coming from a long familiar line of nurses.

And those are the main characters for the first episodes, although some will go and some will go through the series, which is intended to have a huge cast, taken from those and many other series like Oh my Goddess, El Hazard and Excel Saga. The protagonism can shift from episodes to episodes, and you can expect to see many unexpected twists to a lot old anime formulas and premises along the way!

All characters depicted in this story are the property and creation of their respective owners. They are not mine. So there.

**Prelude:**

Somewhere in Tibet.

The small fortress of thick black walls was half buried under a few feet of snow at the peak of one of the world's highest mountains. It was supposed to be my Shangri La. My last hideout from the cruelties of the world outside. It was my safe place. And I was, at least, relatively happy with it.

Then, why was he there, intruding, hunting for me? Couldn't he just leave me alone? Did he need to hound my steps through the world, right down to my last safe hiding place? What did spur him to do so? What?

It didn't matter. It wouldn't matter anymore, never. I was prepared for him. As I heard him dispatch my guards sitting behind my working desk inside of my office, and I saw him through my TV screens, shooting his way through my troops, I caressed the gun in my hands. He wouldn't take me this time. I would make sure of it, one way or another.

Did he have any idea of how much had costed me to hire all those guards with the salary of a mangaka? He plowed his path through them as if he didn't have any care in the world, smiling with cocky confidence, every once in a while throwing a few grenades at them or pulling a bazooka out of his stupid hairdo to blow them up. It was all a game for him? Did he have such a low concept of me? Unacceptable.

He was getting closer. I already could hear the explosions near my door, complete with the desperate yells of the soldiers. It was time. Clearing my sore throat, I stood up and walked to the door, gun in hand.

"I'm waiting for you, SOB" I said then.

An Elite Ex-Green Beret mercenary being thrown through my door into the office was his way of saying "Here I am", two seconds later. As the unfortunate man fell to my feet muttering "He's crazyyyyyy..." very weakly, my tormentor stepped in to face me.

There was a grim resolve of his own on his eyes.

"Rikdo-san" he said, gravely. "We need to talk".

I pointed my gun at his forehead, right between his eyes, under his huge afro. "The time for talkings is over, Nabeshin. You'll never convince me to partner with you again!".

"Is that so?" he asked, critically, giving a long, cynical smoking of the cigarette between his lips. "You shouldn't be so obstinate. Everyone else already has given their approval".

"You lie" I growled. "You just want to trick me again...".

He shrugged, and before I could react putting a bullet into him, he threw a few documents at me. "You can check these out and tell me if I lie...".

I distrusted. But still, I just had to know if he was being sincere this time. The curiosity got the best of me, and I quickly picked up the papers and read them with widened eyes behind my glasses. "Th-this can't be...".

"Oh, but it is. And if you don't want to take a part on it, you'll be the only one left out. Your call, Rikdo-san. But I'd suggest you to do it... even if it's only for the good ol' times... and the most important thing...".

"Do you mean--?" I asked him, with some hope in my voice.

"Yes". He nodded solemnly. "Lots of money".

I had to sigh in defeat. "Okay. You win, damn you. I'll do it... for the money".

I pulled the old approval seal out of one of my pockets and held it over the expecting document as I pronnounced the old oath:

"I, Koshi Rikdo, hereby allow this to become the first episode of our massive group collaboration, the Twelve Wheels Series!".

STAMP!


End file.
